1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ski rope tow system and particularly to portable ski rope tow systems, which are capable of ascending various pitched slopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, ski facilities uses two main systems for moving skiers to the top of a ski run. The first is the chair lift and the second is the towline. Towlines have been in use longer than chair lifts as they are much easier to install. At traditional ski areas, these lifts are usually permanently installed. That means setting poles or supports in the ground at specific places and installing all of the necessary equipment needed to operate them.
Alternatively, temporary towlines may be installed at locations. These towlines usually have a two posts and a line, on pulleys, strung between them. The problem with is system is that there is no way to extend the line to more than one post as there is no simple way for the tow bar from pass from post to post. The tow bar is attached to the towline and is held by the skier on the way up the slope. Another problem with these temporary towlines is that they cannot be installed on uneven terrain. The problem here is with uneven terrain. The towline may contact the ground unless the posts are unreasonably close together.